My Not So Random Drabbles
by Alice.1993
Summary: Her head hung, tears streaming down her face, sticking her hair down. JDElliot. Starts happy, pretty soon becomes angsty. Just a series of drabbles :
1. Chapter 1

**This was meant to be completely random drabbles but it didn't quite work out like that. There's a second chapter which I will post in a bit, or you can read it on my LJ (alicelattey)**

_No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door  
Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Back at Your Door- Maroon 5_

He always ended up back here. No matter what happened he would always come running back eventually, it could be a year before he did. It could be four. But it was inevitable. He always would.

If he was honest he didn't want to stop running back. He couldn't live without her. He slowly raised his hand to the door, hesitating for a second. Should he really do this?

He had to.

He knocked a few times and waited. After a few seconds the door was opened, and there stood Elliot. _His_ Elliot.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Accidentally In Love-Counting Crows_

'What's the problem baby.' Elliot said in her usual caring tone of voice.

JD didn't know. He couldn't stop thinking about the way he felt. He'd never felt this before. Not with Julie. Not with Kim. Not even in his past relationships with Elliot.

He thought it might be love. But then it couldn't be. Everyone had said this was a mistake; that it would always end up the same way. A train wreck. And he couldn't help but partially agree with that.

Can you cure love? He certainly couldn't ignore it.

'JD?' Elliot laughed.

He muttered, 'Accidentally in love.'

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together  
I lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same  
Her hair was pressed against her face,  
her eyes were red with anger  
Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior  
Something's gotta change  
It must be rearranged_

_Goodnight Goodnight-Maroon 5_

He was such an idiot.

Everything was going well. Everything was finally going well.

And he screwed it up. Like always.

He could still she her in front of him as he told her he got drunk and cheated on her, the image seemed burnt into his mind. Her head hung, tears streaming down her face, sticking her hair down.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, he hadn't meant to do anything. He'd been more drunk than he ever had been before. He didn't even remember why.

It didn't matter, he couldn't make excuses.

He had to try to get her back. He couldn't lose her again.

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man   
I know it makes no sense  
 __What else can i do?  
 __How can I move on   
When I'm still in love with you?_

_Man Who Can't Be Moved-The Script_

He didn't know how long he'd been sat here.

All he could remember is her message, telling him she'd gone to stay with her parents to 'get some space.'

Everyone had heard what he'd done and everyone hated him for it. He had constant evil looks pointed in his direction, and constant talking about what he's done whenever he walked past.

Even Carla said that he deserved having his heart broken and that he just had to move on.

But how could he move on?

He still loved her so much.

So he sat in the doctor's lounge, where they'd first met.

_She'll come back eventually. I'll stay here until she does._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second, and last, chapter of My Not So Random Drabbles. Hope you like it._ Please _R&R :D**

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Everything About You-3 Days Grace_

Her life had become a vicious cycle. She hated it, she hated him. But she still loved him. Which just made her hate it all the more.

How could she still love him?

He's broken her heart before, but this time it wasn't just broken. It was shattered. Shattered into such tiny pieces she wasn't sure if it would ever stick back together.

She hated him so much for doing this to her. Hated him more than her mother, her father and all the other people who'd ever put her down and made her feel like crap put together.

But then, if she hated him so much,

Why did she still love him?

_We we're thinking we would never be apart _

_With your name tattooed across my heart _

_Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

_Where everything we talked about is gone _

_And the only chance we have of moving on _

_Is try to take it back _

_Before it all went wrong_

_Before The Worst-The Script_

She couldn't help but wonder how this had happened.

It was working this time, she really thought this time it wouldn't end.

Or at least, she had never pictured it ending like this. Never imagined he would do this.

She knew she had to go back, but she dreaded seeing him. Just thinking about him brought a horrible mixture of emotions: anger, sadness, insecurity, confusion. Seeing him would only make it worse.

He would say he was sorry. She knew that was all he could do, but it wasn't enough.

No matter how much time passed, it would never be enough.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat._

_But it's nothing new._

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say 'sorry' like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize._

_Apologize-OneRepublic_

She walked into the hospital nervously. It was her first day back since he'd told her.

As she walked further in she received constant apologetic looks. She just kept her head down and walked.

But then she saw him. He was leaning against the nurse's station lost in thought.

At that moment she was fighting so many emotions, part of her wanted to go up and hit him, scream at him for what he'd done, but part of her wanted to go up and say that she forgave him, that she loved him no matter what.

She'd still do anything for him, she'd probably give him another chance eventually. She needed him. As much as he hurt her she always would.

He looked up and his facial expression changed completely when he saw her, a mixture of shock and remorse written across his face.

'Elliot…' he began.

'No.' she said simply.

'Elliot. We need to talk. I'm so sorry.'

As she'd predicted. 'Sorry'. She turned to face him. Tears stinging her eyes, she felt like she was radiating anger.

'It's too late.'

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you_

_Will you never call again?_

_And will you never say that you love me_

_Just to put it in my face?_

_Hate Me-Blue October_

A few weeks passed and they developed a routine:

Every day he would try and get her to forgive him, every day she would completely blank him, or give him a few venomous words.

Until one day he shut her in the doctor's lounge with him.

'We need to talk about this.'

'No. JD we don't. You cheated on me, and I'm never going to forgive you for that.'

'OK. I get that. I don't expect you to, I just want you to be OK.'

'Well frankly JD, that's never going to happen. You broke my heart. You said you loved me and then you did that! I really loved you and you just shoved it in my face.'

She gave him one last dirty look and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. But as soon as she was outside she collapsed against the wall and began to cry.

_I can see mountains floating over the ocean_

_When I'm with you _

_I can see stars burning brighter _

_When I'm with you_

_I can see you and me _

_And I don't want to lose that_

_And I don't want it to go _

_I don't want to lose what we had_

_I don't want to see it all fade_

_Forgiving-Lost Chain_

She was sick of being angry at him now, sick of having to think of some harsh words every time he tried to talk to her.

He had tried so hard to make it up her, she knew it would never be the same, but maybe, she could try to at least be civil and get things back to a relative norm. Hopefully things could get a little bit better. Hopefully it would stop hurting so much.

'Hey Elliot.' JD muttered, walking quickly and keeping his head down to avoid a tongue lashing.

'Hey.' She whispered softly back, smiling at the feeling it gave her just to speak to him again.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_Falling Slowly-Glen Hansard_

'Elliot?' he asked hopefully as she left the hospital that day.

'What?' she sighed impatiently, she really couldn't be bothered with his apologies anymore. When would he get that she could never truly forgive him?

'Look, it's been months of me apologizing and you've only forgiven me a little bit, so I'm not even going to bother saying sorry.'

'Good, Because it won't work'

'Look, it's just, I love you. I know what I did was beyond stupid but I will always love you. And I know you'll never ever forgive me but, could you try and move past it. Could we try again, while we've still got time?'

'But JD, I'm still so angry with you, I'm not sure I can just move past it.'

'I know. It'll take time but could we at least try? Please?'

'You know I've never been so hurt but, no matter what I still love you. So I can try, note the word try, to move past it.'

'Really?' JD said excitedly and tried to kiss her.

'Not quite there yet.' She said as she pulled back, but she gave him a slight smile.

**I love happy endings :)**


End file.
